This invention relates to a locking device which locks a seat back in a trunk through-seat that makes it possible to take out baggages in a trunk compartment of a car.
Heretofore, the seat back of the trunk through-seat includes the use as a seat back, said trunk through-seat being provided with an operation member such as a strap, a knob or the like, which opens the seat back at the outer side of the seat back, whereby the seat back is adapted to be opened with ease from inside the car by operating said operation member.
Accordingly, since the seat back of the conventional trunk through-seat is easily opened or closed from inside the car and valuables, baggages and the like in the trunk compartment are also taken out with ease, it is very unsafe from the point of the prevention of theft.